


Five Times Jenna Tried To Say "I Love You"

by big_yikes



Series: BMC Girls Week 2.0 [5]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cinnabun-relationship, F/F, Jenna likes cookies whoops, Lesbian Jenna, NYC Jenna, five things one thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/big_yikes/pseuds/big_yikes
Summary: And one time she doesn't.





	Five Times Jenna Tried To Say "I Love You"

**Author's Note:**

> Day Five: Cinnabun content I was starved for so made myself!

Th

 The first time Jenna tried to say “I love you”, they were twelve. She knew she liked Christine more than friends are supposed to like each other.

 They were hanging out at Jenna’s house, and she had been preparing for weeks to tell

 “Christine?” Jenna asked, trying her best to keep her courage up. She couldn’t back out now.

 “Yeah?” Christine turned around, facing the (then) slightly shorter girl.

 “I, uh, I… I love you!” Jenna blurted out, shoving her face in her hands; mostly because she wasn't ready.  _ Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh n-- _

 “Aww, Jenny… I love you too!”  _ Wait, what? Ohmygodthisisthebestda-- Oh wait, girls tell each other that stuff all the time. Thanks for ruining my attempt, straights. _

 “Hah, yeah… thanks.” Needless to say, Jenna was disappointed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 The second time Jenna tried to say “I love you”, they were fourteen. She still liked Christine more than friends should, but she’d learn to not be so nervous.

 They were listening to showtunes randomly (by Christine’s request, Jenna couldn’t say no to her), when Jenna had decided to tell her.  _ Now. _

 “Hey, Chris?” she paused the music (ironically “If I Could Tell Her”).

 “Yeah?” Christine turned her attention from the phone’s speaker to the (now) taller girl.

 “I, I have something I have to tell you.” once again, gathered confidence that could be easily thrown into the trash.

 Christine’s smile dropped. “What is it? Is something… wrong?”

 “No! There’s nothing wrong, it’s just… I’m scared? Of how you’ll react?” it was the truth. Kinda. Why would Christine assume it was something bad?  _ It was the way I phrased it, wasn't it? _

 “Oh. What is it, then?” her smile came back. And Jenna was weak and died. Internally. Not literally, of course.

 “I, uh, I…”  _ goddammit that cute-ass smile, shit-- _

 “I’m lesbian.”  _ god fucking dammit. _

 “Oh.”

 “...’Oh’?”  _ wait, what does she mean “oh”? Holy shit, why did I do that? I mean, I know I panicked but did I really have to come out right now? At least she won’t confuse it next time I try. Wait, “next time”? I’m not gonna-- _

 “Was I  _ supposed _ to have a more intense reaction?” Christine laughed.

 “I… I don’t know, I guess. I haven’t really told anyone yet.” it was true, she hadn’t. She wasn't even sure if she was lesbian, she just knew she liked girls. It was good enough.

 “Wow, uh, thank you. I’m actually really honored, Jenny.” she smiled again.  _ Shit. _

 Anything was worth to see Christine smile.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 The third time Jenna tried to say “I love you”, they were sixteen, and not nearly as close as they used to be.   
 Feelings are still feelings, tough.

 They were outside the school, by Jenna’s request. She was going to do it, she had no excuse not to.

 “Christine, can I talk to you?” Jenna was nervous. Actually, nervous was an understatement.

 “Well, that’ why we’re here, isn’t it?”  Christine laughed.  _ Goddammit, she’s so cute. _

 “Well, uh, I… I, uh, I--”  _ shit, shit, shit, shit , shit, shi-- _

 “I was just hoping we could be as close as we used to be.”  _ God fucking dammit. _

 “Aww, of course we can! You’re so sweet, Jenny!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 The fourth time Jenna tried to say “I love you”, they were eighteen.

 Christine had just left the backstage from a production of “Carrie: The Musical” she was in; she starred as Carrie, coincidentally enough.

 “Christine?” _ I’m gonna do it, I’m gonna do it, I’m gonna do it, I’m gonna do it, I’m gonna do-- _

 “Yeah?” smile again.  _ Shit, shit, shit, shit. _

 “I, I, uh, I--”  _ SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT. _

 “I was wondering if you wanted to get something to eat before going home?”  _ fuck. Wait, I basically just asked her on a date. _

 “Of course! That would be amazing.” Christine laughed.

 “Also, you did great tonight.”  _ Whatever. I’m gonna do it eventually. _

_  Someday. _

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 The fifth time Jenna tried to say “I love you”, they were twenty.

 They were sharing an apartment, and watching a movie.

 “Hey, Chrissy?” Jenna paused the movie. She hated stopping her and Christine’s weekly movie marathon.

 “Yeah?”   
 “I… I, uh, I…”  _ come on, come on, come on, come on, don’t back out, come on, don’t back o-- _

 “I really like it when we do this kind of stuff, just you and me.”  _ ok, that was true. That’s good, I guess. _

 “I like it too, Jenny. A  _ lot.”  _ and smile, almost as if on cue.  _ Actresses. _

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 The one time Jenna  _ didn’t _ try to say “I love you”, they were twenty-two. Jenna had given up trying, but her feelings never stopped. She gave up because she was  _ sure  _ Christine had a crush on this girl that worked on the coffee shop they liked.

 “Hey, I’m back.” Jenna walked into their apartment, when she found Christine holding something behind her back.

 “Hi! Welcome back, Jenny! How was your day?” she smiled happily, still holding back the whatever-she-was-holding.  _ That smile seems forced. I can tell. _

 “...What do you have there?” Jenna laughed, trying to take a look at whatever-she-was-holding.

 “Nothing! Actually, it’s something! But don’t look at it yet!” Christine turned around, the whatever-she-was-holding now in front of her. She opened a drawer and hid it there.

 “Jenny, don’t look at it yet! It’s not done.”  _ ok,  _ now _ I want to look at it. _

 “Ok, I won’t.” Jenna went to get to her room, to out her bag back on its place, in the bag hanger.

 A few minutes passed, Jenna trying to pass it faster by considering new colors for her hair.  _ I could always just use purple, but then again I always use purple, so why not pink? But maybe I can get Rich to let me borrow some red dye, but-- _

 “Jenny, you can come see it now!”  _ oh, finally. _

 Jenna walked into the living room/kitchen (it was in the same room).

 “Here it is!” Christine put a small bag in Jenna’s hand; it was made of a white, soft fabric, with a string to hold it closed, tied with a bow.

 “Oh? What’s  _ this?” _ she laughed, opening the bag.

 It had chocolate chip cookies in it, Jenna’s favorite. It also had a little note in it.

_  “Jenna, _

_  You’re really amazing, and my favorite person ever. You’re really the person I consider the closest to me, and I hope this doesn’t change anything.” _

 “What would change something?”  _ does she like me? No, she doesn’t. Maybe she has a girlfriend or boyfriend now. It’s the girl from the coffee shop isn’t i-- _

 “Jenny, I, uh, I…  _ Jenna, _ I have a big, confusing, crush on you. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is!! Cinnabun shippers I'm sorry it sucks lmao  
> Also the most words I've written on Ao3!!


End file.
